


Trick-Or-Treating

by KikoRush96



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gaang (Avatar), Halloween, I Love Fluffy Zutara Fics, Kind Of inspired by a drawing of them I saw on tumblr, Lavagirl!Zuko, Sharkboy!Katara, Trick or Treating, Zutara, just cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Katara absolutely loves her dorky boyfriend to bits, and really loves that he’s willing to go along with everything she asks (or demands, according to Sokka).A modern day AU where Zutara go trick-or-treating dressed as Sharkboy and Lavagirl





	Trick-Or-Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! I wrote this little thing in honor of October 31st! Hope you all enjoy it xx

“Kat, really? Is this necessary? Why can’t we just, I don’t know, go to a party like other high schoolers? Drink candy flavored mixers and dance to cheesy Halloween music? Maybe dress up like cartoon characters or something? I mean, I feel so silly.” Zuko fiddled with the latex latching on to his skin, scowling at the pink fabric. Katara, dressed in a similar blue latex outfit, rolled her eyes at him for about the six hundredth time that evening, hands on her hips and lips forming a pout.

“Parties are overrated, Zuko. Besides, wouldn’t you rather have buckets of candy instead of a pounding headache tomorrow morning? I know I would! And you look rather dashing in your Lavagirl costume! The pink and red suits you, love.” He highly doubted the skintight outfit with molten lava details along the sleeves and shoulders, pink wig, and dusted makeup looked as appealing on him as the dark blue and grey costume Katara wore did on her, rubber sharkfin wobbling every time she moved around.

“But Katara...! We’ll be going door to door, asking for candy amongst little children dressed as fairies or devils or pirates. I’m eighteen now, Kat; I just don’t want to-“ His girlfriend huffed at him, coming up to click on the lights for his costume and brushing something off his shoulder, eyes avoiding his for a long moment. 

“Do it for me? Pleeeeeeeeeeease, Zuko?” And at that moment, he knew he’d lost any small ground he’d made in this battle. The cool guy in school facade was officially down the drain.

-

“Trick-or-treat!!!” The chorus of little voices rang through the chilly night air, followed by cheers of excitement over the prized candy being tossed haphazardly into the buckets while the older ladies and gentlemen fell over themselves to compliment each and every fairy, princess, pirate, or scary clown. Zuko trudged along behind his girlfriend, hands clenching the thin plastic handle through his pink glove, avoiding all the looks parents and older siblings were shooting them.

As he predicted, only the smallest kids were dressed up in costumes and begging for candy.

“Cmon, Zuko! We’re next! Oooo I can’t wait to see what we get!” His chapped lips slid into a lopsided smile, the childish joy permeating from her body finally sinking into his skin and lifting his spirits, despite the biting chill and childish squeals.

“Okay Kat, slow down. We don’t want to trample on the little ones.” She, of course, ignored him in favor of skipping up the stone steps and ringing the doorbell. He never understood the excitement people had for asking complete strangers for candy, but if Katara loved it, well, it was inevitable he’d love it too.

“Trick-or-treat!” The elderly woman seemed slightly surprised to see Katara, brown eyes scanning around the porch and then the yard for any possible children they would have with them. Nope, it was just the two of them, 16 and 18 years old, dressed to the nines, asking for candy. 

“I love your costume, dear. Are you a shark?” From behind her, he could see the brunette curls bouncing as she nodded her head, holding out her jack-o-lantern bucket for some candy. The elderly woman chuckled and dumped a handful in, looking past his radiant girlfriend to him and motioning for him to come forward. Cheeks flaming despite the cold air, he shuffled onto the porch and ducked his head. An elbow collided with his rib roughly and he muttered “trick-or-treat” as the woman dropped a handful of sweets into his bag. Katara beamed at him when he turned to look at her, so he gave her his best smile in return.

“Thank you ma’am! Happy Halloween!” Zuko practically dragged her off the porch, needing to just get this humiliating night over with. If his sister, or ex-girlfriend, or any of their posse saw what he was doing at that moment...well, his reputation would be an afterthought.

“Zuko, slow down! You’re passing all the good houses! Look! I see Aang and Sokka at the house right there!” His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the senior and freshman plodding along down the street ten feet away, voices being loud enough to just make out from the distance. He pressed his hand into his face, seriously rethinking this whole night, and possibly his major life choices, but Katara must have sensed his mood because she was stopping them to the side of the road, casting a glance down towards her brother before gazing back at him.

Sometimes, he did really stupid things. But sometimes, just those little rare moments in time, he did something right, and that was ask out his best friend’s sister. 

“Zuko, I was hoping you’d be having a bit more fun tonight. I mean, you always take things so seriously, I figured you needed to experience something from childhood, maybe get in touch with your inner child or something. If you’re really that upset about this, we can go home and watch some scary movies and eat popcorn instead.” Most of the time, Katara was bossy and adamant things go her way, at least with their ragtag group of friends, but with him, she was always different. She treated him as an equal, as someone she didn’t have to police all the time, and it was nice. 

“Nah, you seem like you’re at least enjoying the evening, and I love to see you happy. Besides, your costume is very...” He trailed off very suddenly, a blush creeping up his neck and flooding his cheeks as her brow waggled at him and she hip-checked him, causing him to stumble and stutter.

“Cat got your tongue, Sparky?” He rolled his eyes at the old nickname first given to him by Toph after he’d somehow set his pants on fire while they were hanging out in his room, arms crossing over his chest. He just...he didn’t usually speak that way to a girl, no matter what relationship he had with them, and it caught him off guard a little. Of course he thought Katara was the most stunning girl in the whole school, probably the whole world really, and of course sexy went right along with that, but he just...never said those things. Ever.

Sokka must be rubbing off on him, unfortunately.

“Shut up. Let’s just get this over with so we can get to those movies I’ve been recording all week. Oh, and I think uncle said something about hot chocolate with the little marshmallows if we hur-“ Fingers curled into his sleeve as the sophomore yanked him to the next house, footsteps suddenly much faster than they were before. A smirk curled onto his face as they joined the line for the next house. He knew she’d jump at the mention of hot chocolate, especially made by his uncle (Zuko often burned anything he made, so she never really requested it).

-

Two hours later and buckets full of treats, Zuko and Katara were snuggled under a fleece blanket decorated in swirls of blue and red, sipping on piping hot chocolate, munching on popcorn drizzled with chocolate syrup, and watching Halloween. Well, he was watching; Katara was closing her eyes and whispering for him to tell her when the scary part ended.

The perfect end to the perfect holiday, in his opinion.


End file.
